


Cackle in the Dark

by Azraella



Series: Poetry (Various Fandoms) [2]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood, Death, Eddie Orlofsky is the Fairview Strangler, Murder, Pain, Poetry, poem, strangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraella/pseuds/Azraella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Desperate Housewives poem about what possibly goes through Eddie Orlofsky's mind due to his childhood and current pain. Eddie Orlofsky is the Fairview Strangler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cackle in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> -All of these thoughts are spun from most of the episodes in season 6 that Eddie has been in.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Eddie Orlofsky, nor Desperate Housewives. They all belong to Marc Cherry. Wish I did own Eddie though :P , but only the words I use to express his emotions and the idea are mine.

"Its not your fault you ruined my life" she said,

as her toxic hug did squeeze.  
*

Beaten into the mind of a little child,

pain is caused with such great ease.  
*

"Monsters are born from other monsters"

Mary Alice did narrate...  
*

but monsters grow over time

and take even longer to dissipate.  
*

It wasn't just your fault,

there was more than one cause I'm sure,  
*

that made me snap and strangle

those girls they all called 'pure'.  
*

Its all fun and games

until someone gets hurt...  
*

usually its not the one

who was playing in the dirt.  
*

With a muddied soul,

they grin and crack a joke,  
*

but just try to freakin' laugh

when my hands close and you choke.  
*

Its easy to mock the weak,

because you feel so grand,  
*

but from behind these closed doors

I've finally made a stand.  
*

Your bottle can't hurt anyone else,

don't worry, no one heard a sound.  
*

You may not be able to see it,

because you're 6 feet under ground.  
*

Leaving me at home,

and calling me those names,  
*

letting the neighbors care more,

and invite me to play games...  
*

while you nursed your habit

and acted like I was wrong.  
*

Couldn't you just let it go

and please let me belong?  
*

Its not like I have a chance to make it big

or have someone who cared.  
*

Why couldn't you just grumble

while you hid and stared?  
*

But I decided it was enough,

and that all the joking stops  
*

when you picked up the phone

called me a moron and the cops.  
*

You just like the others,

it was easy as pie  
*

lunging for your neck

and watching you quickly die.  
*

They teased and mocked me for anything

and it was something I couldn't allow.  
*

But after all the pain and 'fun'

guess who's laughing now?

-Eddie Orlofsky


End file.
